¿creo que me enamore?
by Teylor-Quim
Summary: perry siempre ah estado enfocado en su trabajo como agente secreto, pero que pasara cuando ferb invita a una amiga y ella lleva a su mascota leelo y mira que pasa.
1. El traslado

**_ el traslado_**

_**faltava 1 mes para ke las vacaciones acabaran asi ke phineas y ferb desidieron invitar a emili (una vieja amiga d ferb en inglaterra) a kedarse ai asa ke acabaran las vacasiones. **_

_**El dia ke llego emili... suena el timbre**_

_** ferb:debe ser emili phineas abre la puerta y era emili**_

_** emili:ola ferb, tanto tiempo...(lo abrasa y ferb se sonroja)**_

_** ferb:ola emili phineas ehem...espero ke todabia te acuerdes de mi**_

_** emili:como olvidarte ferb:(ve a kiki ke acompaña a emili)**_

_** ferb:kien es este presioso animalito? emili:a, es mi zorrita kiki...ustedes tienen mascota?**_

_** phineas:si auke te paresca raro... entonses ferb llama a perry perry:(ve a kiki y se keda embobado)**_

_** ferb:el es nuestro ornitorrinco perry emili:ay ke divertido animalito...sin ofender **____** phineas:si emili:ke se sentiria ser un ornitorrinco?**_

___** phineas:eso es ferb ya se lo ke vamos a acer oy, un transformador de personas ke t permita ser el animal ke kieras**_

___** ferb:ok bamos afuera(se ban afuera)**_

___** perry:(aun embobdo ba a su guarida) kiki:a donde vas perry? perry:(obiamente fingiendo)voy a casa d un amigo(y vuelve a ir a su guarida) kiki se kedo con la duda asi ke fue a espiarlo**_

_** monograma:...suerte agente P perry se voltea y ve a kiki perry:kiki! **____** kiki:conke casa d un amigo ehhhhhhhh?**_

_**perry:emmm si**_

_**perdon por hacerlo muy corto esque no tenia mucho tiempo en fin que les parecio espero que dejen sus reviews )...**_


	2. nueva compañera

Bueno primero perdón por tardar tanto en publicar

Nueva compañera

Kiki:conke casa d 1 amigo ehhhh?

Perry:(fingiendo)emmm si,esta es la sala, alla esta...a kien engaño?

Kiki: pues a mí no, x ke no m digiste ke eras agente simplemente

Perry: si lo acia t reclutarian monograma:si aora eres agente, nombre y apellido...

Kiki: kiki kit

Monograma: ok ya perdieron mucho tiempo vallan a detener a doofenshmirtz

Perry: ¿los dos?

Monograma: si la agente K ahora es tu ayudante

kiki:ok

asi ke llegan con doof (no pregunten como llegaron tan rapido)

doof:perry el ornitorrinco y ...perdon pero kien es thu amiga?

Kiki: soy kiki, ayudante d perry

Doof: bn

de repente una cinta metálica los amarra a los 2 juntos y x oviedad perry c sonrroja

Doof:bn perry el ornitorrinco y kiki la zorra (es x el animal, no m malentiendan )

doof:veran aya en gimmelshtump (creo ke asi c escribe) mi padre asia lo ke sea para no estar con migo asi ke construi 1 separainador d padres e ijos y nadie evitara ke lo axione (risa maligna)

perry:no si lo puedo evitar

lansa su sombrero y tira el control lo ke ac ke los libere, perry luego luego lo golpeo (a doof) y destruyo su inador

perry:bn aora vamonos

kiki:bn (molesta x ke no le dio oportunidad d golpear a doof)

en el patio d phineas y ferb...

phineas:oye y pe...

perry:grrrrr

phineas:oh ay estas perry!

kiki:(susurrando)x ke no m dejaste golpear a doof?

perry:(susurrando)aunke doof no t podria golpear x ser chica no m keria arriesgar

kiki:ok, gracias perry

asta el proximo capitulo espero que les alla gustado


	3. reencontrando al ex novio

Reencontrando al ex novio

Al dia siguiente pinki c entero d ke kiki era compañera d perry y komo le mandaron una foto d ella luego luego c enamoro, pero al mismo tiempo c encelo d perry asi ke fue a ablar con el...

Pinki: ola Perry

Perry: ola pinki

pinki:oye ayer no t encontre en thu casa

perry:eske ayude a una zorrita ke aora es agente

pinki:(fingiendo) pero perry las chicas no pueden ser agentes

perry: mmm tienes razon c lo comunicare a monograma

entonses en la guarida d perry...

perry:monograma m temo ke kiki no puede ser agente

monograma:lo lamento agente P pero ya le isimos una prueba y ella es lista,astuta,ruda y valiente asi ke si puede

perry:ok...tenemos mision aorita?

monograma:no x?

perry:nesecito disculparme con kiki

1 ora despues en un restaurante...

kiki:para ke me sutaste aki?

perry:t keria compensar x no decirte ke era agente secreto

kiki:no t preocupes,no marrepiento,siempre m a gustado la accion y la aventura

en eso llega dryle a la mesa d perry y kiki

kiki:dryle?

dryle:ola kiki

perry:kien es el?

dryle: dejame presentarme, soy dryle, el futuro esposo d kiki

kiki:eh?

dryle:(saca un anillo d compromiso)kiki... t casarias con migo?

kiki:despues d lo ke m isiste? no grasias

dryle:dijiste no?

perry:ya la oiste, vete d aki!

dryle:y si no ke?

perry:simplemente aslo!

dryle:esta bn pero thu seras mia kiki, x las buenas o x las malas/(c va)


	4. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Dryle siguió espiando a Perry y kiki para encontrar 1 punto débil en Perry para atacarlo...

Perry: que te iso dryle?

Kiki: cuando lo conocí fue muy amable con migo pero después descubrí que solo me quería por tu sabes

Perry: (molesto) si lo vuelvo a ver lo matare

Kiki: tranquilo, no lo vale

Perry: oye sé que es muy pronto pero... (Suena el comunicador del reloj de Perry)

Monograma: lamento molestarte agente P pero Doof construyo un desintegrainador de ornitorrincos, averigua que trama y detenlo

Perry: vamos kiki

Al día siguiente en la casa de Phineas y Ferb...

Emili: buenos días kiki, ¿ayer donde estuviste? no te encontraba

Kiki: crrrr

Phineas: seguramente hace lo mismo que... ¿oye y Perry?

Emili: ¿y kiki?

Ferb: tal vez fueron a pasear los 2

En otra parte…

Perry: bien kiki... ¿me acompañas al parque?

Kiki: bien

En el parque frente a la fuente...

Kiki: ¿qué pasa?

Perry: sé que es muy pronto pero... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Kiki: (muy alegre) siii!...lo siento quise decir, si

Perry: entonces... si

Pero entonces Pinky llega y ve que se están besando, así que va con ellos

Pinky: (los separa) ¿qué haces Perry? *molesto*

Perry: kiki ahora es mi novia

Pinky: si monograma se entera te matara

Perry: dame una razón por la que kiki no pueda ser mi novia

Pinky: por esto

Así que Pinky le da un beso a kiki en la boca

Kiki: (impactada)... oye que te pasa

Perry: (molesto) hazlo o través y te mato

Kiki: tranquilo chiquito no lo vale

Pinky: (la vuelve a besar)

Perry:(+ molesto) ahora si te lo ganaste

Empiezan a pelear y Perry gana dejando a Pinky inconsciente

Dryle:(se lleva arrastrando a Pinky)

Espero que les allá gustado dejen sus Reviews hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. El Plan

Primero perdonen por haberme tardado tanto es que me cortaron el internet y estos días me estuve conectando por mi teléfono pero no podía subir los capítulos bueno ya no quito más el tiempo aquí está el capítulo 5…

El Plan

Cuando Pinky despertó estaba en un lugar oscuro atado de manos y pies, entonces llega Dryle...

Dryle: vaya al fin despertaste

Pinky: ¿quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Porque estoy aquí?

Dryle: soy Dryle, ex-novio de kiki y estas en mi casa porque ambos queremos a kiki y deshacernos de ese ornitorrinco así que pensé que si nos uníamos nos desharíamos de el mas rápidamente

Pinky: dime tú plan

Dryle: necesitaremos a Perry inválido para poder atacarlo así que...

Pinky: pero Perry es un agente y aun invalido puede defenderse

Dryle: entonces plan B

Pinky: cuál es

Dryle: tendrás que envenenar a Perry

Pinky: (alterado) que?! Pero Perry es, mi amigo

Dryle: le llamas amigo al que te golpeo por 1 chica

Pinky: tienes razón, lo hare

Al día siguiente Perry había invitado a comer a kiki en 1 restaurante y Pinky se metió como cocinero de ahí, entonces en la mesa de Perry y kiki...

Perry: que vas a querer

Kiki: (lee el menú) mmm...espagueti a la boloñesa y tú

Perry: (lee el menú) mmm...papas a la francesa

Entonces llega la mesera su nombre era Sugumi una chiguaga como Pinky pero de pelo más esponjado

Sugumi: buenas tardes que van a querer

Perry: un espagueti, unas papas y 2 capuchinos

Sugumi: ok ahorita se lo traigo

Perry: esta bien

Así que va a darle la orden a Pinky

Sugumi: disculpe señor...

Pinky: (voltea, ve a Sugumi y se queda embobado) ¿sí?

Sugumi: la mesa 18 pidió un espagueti a la boloñesa, unas papas a la francesa y 2 capuchinos

Pinky: (aun embobado) ¿perdón qué?

Sugumi: (suspiro) que la mesa 18 pidió un espagueti a la boloñesa, unas papas a la francesa y 2 capuchinos

Pinky: está bien

Sugumi: (se va)

Pinky: ¿qué dijo?

Cocinero: dijo que la mesa 18 pidió 1 espagueti a la boloñesa, unas papas a la francesa y 2 capuchinos

Pinky: oooooo gracias

Pinky se quedó viendo la botella de veneno pensando si le ponía el veneno a la comida de Perry o no porque se había enamorado d Sugumi así ke destapa la botella de veneno yyyy….

Bueno hasta aquí llego el capítulo 5 y por lo que escribe de la comida lo siento tenía hambre y porfavor dejen sus Reviews hasta el próximo capítulo….


	6. Boletos

_**Boletos**_

Aquí está el capítulo 6 de este Fic

Destapa la botella de veneno y la tira en el lava platos

Cuando Perry y Kiki salieron del restaurante Pinky fue con Sugumi...

Pinky: disculpa se te cayó tu lápiz

Sugumi: ese no es mi lápiz

Pinky: lo sé solo quería una excusa para hablar con tigo

Sugumi: (sonrojada) soy Sugumi

Pinky: yo soy Pinky... ¿oye tienes novio?

Sugumi: (aún más sonrojada) no y tu

Pinky: no

Sugumi: amm mira...tengo 4 boletos para un concierto...pensé que tú, yo y unos amigos...que dices

Pinky: de quien

Sugumi: love handel

Pinky: ok acompáñame a invitar a unos amigos hasta el próximo capitulo comenten

PD: perdón si lo ise muy corto pero no tengo tiempo pero el próximo lo hare más largo lo prometo dejen sus Reviews


	7. Invitados

Invitados

Mientras en la casa de Perry...

Perry: bien nuestros dueños no están así que… que quieres hacer

Kiki: tal vez esto... (Le da un beso )

(llegan Pinky y Sugumi)

Pinky: hola Perry

Perry: (deja de besar a Kiki) amm hola

Pinky: amm vengo acompañado de alguien más

Kiki: ¿que no eres la mesera del restaurante?

Sugumi: si, así es

Pinky: ¿nos preguntábamos si querían venir a un concierto con nosotros?

Perry: ¿dónde, cuando, a qué hora y de quién?

Pinky: en el estadio, mañana, a las 9:00pm. De Love Handel

Kiki: ¿enserio? amo Love Handel

Sugumi: yo igual

kiki y Sugumi: (alegres) aah

Perry: un momento...tú eres británica, como sabias de Love Handel

kiki: Perry...existe algo llamado You Tube

Perry: ah sí es cierto

Pinky: que dicen

kiki: SI

Sugumi: ven Kiki vamos al centro comercial a ver que te puedes poner Ven acompáñame

Kiki: ok (se van al centro comercial)

Entonces en alguna parte del centro comercial...

(suena el celular de Pinky)

Pinky: (contesta) hola...

Dryle: ¡donde estabas! Te estuve marcando toda la tarde

Pinky: (cuelga)

Perry: ¿quién era?

Pinky: (fingiendo) equivocado

Perry: aha...

En otra parte del centro comercial...

Sugumi: oye kiki ¿te gustaría quedarte hoy en mí casa?

Kiki: claro me encantaría

Perry: ah, hola kiki

Kiki: hola Perry...oye te importa si voy a casa de Sugumi

Perry: pero kiki, Emili se va a preocupar

Sugumi: Emili, ¿Emili Kinney?

Bueno trate de dejar el suspenso en la última parte en el próximo capítulo verán porque Sugumi se puso estérica cuando mencionaron el nombre de Emili dejen sus comentarios espero que les allá gustado

PD:

(gracias por los Reviews anteriores no sabía que escribir pero ustedes me animaron a seguir)


	8. El concierto

_**El concierto**_

Sugumi: Emili... ¿Emili kinney?

Kiki: si, ¿por qué?

Sugumi: (fingiendo) no por nada

Perry: vámonos kiki (se van de ahí)

Pinky: ¿por qué te impresionaste de la dueña de kiki?

Sugumi: por nada

Pinky: aha... ¿te llevo a tú casa?

Sugumi: no, voy a estar otro rato aquí

Pinky: ok, adiós (se va a su casa)

(Suena el celular de Pinky)

Pinky: (contesta) hola...

Dryle: ¡PORQUE ME COLGASTE!

Pinky: perdón pero estaba con Perry

Dryle: ¿le diste el veneno?

Pinky: no Dryle

Dryle: que ¿Por qué?

Pinky: porque ya no tengo interés en kiki, es más, iremos a un concierto

Dryle: ¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿a qué horas? y ¿de quién?

Pinky: mañana a las 9:00pm de Love Handel

Dryle: (cuelga) iré al concierto y cuando sea el momento adecuado asesinare a Perry y...debo dejar de hablar solo

A la noche siguiente Perry estaba esperando a kiki a que se acabara de cambiar y Dryle ya estaba en el concierto esperando a que llegaran Perry y kiki, entonces en la casa de Perry...

Perry: ¿ya estas lista kiki?

Kiki: ya casi

Perry: (en su mente) recuerda, seguro de ti mismo, seguro de ti mismo

Kiki: ya estoy lista

Perry: (baboseando) te ves...

Kiki: (sonrojada) atrevida... ¿verdad?

Perry: no, te ves linda

Kiki: tú también te ves guapo

Perry: bien, vámonos al concierto

Ya en el concierto...

Pinky: hola Perry

Perry: hola

Kiki: hola Sugumi

Sugumi: kiki...

(Love Handel comienza a cantar)

_**(Guitarra)**_

_**Debí saber,**_

_**por lo que vi,**_

_**estando contigo,**_

_**estando ahora lejos de ti,**_

_**Tu amor es fiel,**_

_**te tengo bajo mi piel,**_

_**Llegaste hasta mi Corazón.**_

_**Construí arenas,**_

_**para así protegerme.**_

_**Sin poder dejar a alguien entrar,**_

_**como ninjas llegaron,**_

_**y mis temores llevaron,**_

_**Llegaste hasta mi Corazón.**_

_**¡Oh sí!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na (x2)**_

Entonces hasta arriba del estadio...

Dryle: (apuntando con una pistola a Perry) hasta aquí llegaste...

Hasta el próximo capítulo dejen sus Reviews espero que les allá gustado….


	9. Aliados

_**Perdón por tardarme es que estuve trabajando en una película para la clase del profesor Martin (detesto a ese maestro) y pues mi grupo me estuvo poniendo los pelos de punta como sea aquí está el capítulo 9 de esta historia…..**_

**Aliados**

Dryle: hasta aquí llegaste ornitorrinco...(ve a Sugumi con un cuchillo atras de kiki) alto! que trata de hacer ella?!

Cuando Sugumi iba a apuñalar a kiki llego un sujeto (dryle) y le da una nota

Sugumi: (la lee) "SI QUIERES CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUIERES VEME AORITA MISMO AFUERA DEL ESTADIO"

Sugumi: ahorita vengo Pinky

Pinky: ok

Ya afuera del estadio...

Sugumi: oye tú fuiste el que me dio la nota

Dryle: sí, soy dryle, mucho gusto

Sugumi: soy Sugumi...y para que me llamaste?

Dryle: pensé que si nos uníamos podríamos conseguir lo que queremos más fácilmente

Sugumi: ok, tengo un plan pero no sé si funcione...

Dryle: cuál?

Sugumi: de alguna manera vamos a hacer que Perry rompa con kiki, así kiki sufrirá y si kiki sufre Emili kinney también sufrirá...

Dryle: en primera que tienes contra Emili kinney

Sugumi: yo fui la primera mascota de Emili, me quería mucho y me cuidaba bien pero un día encontró a una zorra embarazada y herida en el bosque. Días después la zorra dio a luz pero estaba muy debilitada y no sobrevivió así que Emili empezó a cuidar a la zorrita dejándome a mí en el olvido pero luego escape y aprendí a cuidarme sola y no me arrepiento

Dryle: aha y de que me servirá

Sugumi: (suspiro) si Perry rompe con kiki ira corriendo a tus brazos

Dryle: mira tengo una colección de pócimas no sé si una nos ayude

Entonces en la casa de dryle

Dryle: (buscando una pócima)

Sugumi: wow tienes muchas

Dryle: aquí hay una (lee la etiqueta) "USELA Y LE DESTROSARA EL CORAZON A CUALQUIER PERSONA"

Dryle: esta nos servirá solo hay que esperar a que acabe el concierto

Sugumi: rayos me olvide del concierto, nos vemos en la casa de Perry a la 1:00am

(Se va)

Dryle: ok

**Aquí termina este capítulo dejen sus Reviews**

**A y Rossy-Briz amiga dime cual es el título que se te ocurrió para la peli hace tiempo estoy buscando uno y no se me ocurre, en la secu me lo dices**


	10. La desgracia

**La desgracia **

Ya en el concierto...

Pinky: ¿dónde estabas? ya casi acaba, solo falta esta canción

Sugumi: si, si, aha... (Nota que Perry y kiki no están)

Sugumi: eh…. ¿dónde están Perry y kiki?

Pinky: ¿ah ellos? ...se cansaron y se fueron a su casa a dormir

Sugumi: (en su mente) y en buen momento...

Acabando el concierto

Sugumi: (apurada) ya me voy

Pinky: ¡espera! necesito darte algo...

Sugumi: ¿qué?

Pinky: (le da un beso en la boca)

Sugumi: (sonrojada)...ya me voy

Pinky: adiós

Más tarde(a la 1:00 de la madrugada) en casa de Perry

Sugumi: bien están dormidos... trajiste la pócima

Dryle: aquí esta

Sugumi: ok vamos

Ataron a Perry de manos y pies y entonces despertó

Perry: ¡dryle! ...Sugumi?

Sugumi: sorprendido

Perry: que hacen aquí

Dryle: vinimos a darte algo

Perry: ¡que!

Dryle: (le inyecta la pócima) después de darle la pócima los ojos de Perry se pusieron rojos y kiki comenzó a despertar así que Sugumi y Dryle se fueron de ahí

Kiki: (ve a Perry despierto) ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque tienes los ojos rojos?

Perry: ¡eso no te importa! kiki, quiero terminar

Kiki: (triste) ¿porque?

Perry: porque si, tú no me importas

Kiki: ¿qué?

Perry: (le da una cachetada dejándola en el suelo llorando) me oíste bien

*Se va a casa de dryle*

Kiki: (se queda llorando)

A la mañana siguiente...

Emili: (despierta a kiki) buenos días kiki... (La nota triste) que te pasa

Phineas: tal vez necesite comida

Kiki: (rechaza la comida)

Emili: (casi llorando) ¿qué tienes?

Ferb: será mejor llamar a un veterinario

Ya cuando el veterinario termino de revisar a kiki...

Emili: (preocupada) ¿qué le pasa?

Veterinario: no lo sé pero si no le dan de comer la perderán...

Emili sintió un hueco en el estómago tan solo de pensar que kiki podría morir entonces comenzó a llorar abrasando a Ferb y Ferb se sonrojo pero no era el momento para intentar algo pues Emili estaba muy triste lo único que queda es esperar a que kiki se recupere….

**Bueno aquí termina este capítulo dejen sus Reviews porfavor hasta el próximo capitulo….**


	11. El final (tal vez)

**El final (tal vez)**

En eso llega Isabela acompañada de Pinky a la casa de phineas y Ferb (o Perry)

Isabela: hola phineas!...(los ve tristes)que pasa?

Phineas: pues...la zorrita de Emili va a morir si no come y Perry no aparece por ningún lado

Isabela: (consolándolo) sé que todo saldrá bien...

Mientras Pinky ve a kiki llorando y va con ella para ver qué pasa

Pinky: que te pasa?

Kiki:(entre sollozos) déjame en paz

Pinky: soy tú amigo...dime que tienes...

Kiki: (entre sollozos) es que Perry rompió con migo anoche

Pinky: pero tienes que comer algo o morirás

Kiki: (entre sollozos) sin Perry mi vida no tiene sentido

Pinky: pero no se te hace raro...digo...Perry me golpeo por ti y soy uno de sus mejores amigos

Kiki: de hecho tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera bebido algo...

Pinky: como no se me ocurrió...dryle!

Kiki: ¿lo conoces?

Pinky: si...eh...de hecho...yo...eh...yo lo ayudaba a deshacerse de Perry

Kiki: ¡TU QUE!

Pinky: porfavor no me agás daño

Kiki: está bien, no importa vamos por el

Cuando Perry despertó estaba en un lugar oscuro encadenado a la pared

Perry: DRYLE, SUGUMI que estoy haciendo aquí

Dryle: bueno ahora que ya no me sirves no tengo otra opción mas que matarte

Perry y Sugumi: ¡QUE!

Sugumi: pero dryle yo solo quería ver sufrir a Emili

Dryle: (le da una cachetada a Sugumi dejándola en el suelo inconsciente) a nadie le importa lo que quieres

Entonces llegan kiki y Pinky y ven que dryle está apuntando a Perry con una pistola

Kiki: ¡ALTO DYRLE!

Dryle: ¡kiki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pinky: (ve a Sugumi inconsciente en el suelo) Sugumi...que le hiciste

Dryle: bueno no me quería ayudar así que le di lo que se merecía dryle volteo y vio a kiki desencadenando a Perry con un pasador así que dryle seda a Pinky y lanza un encendedor a donde estaban Perry y Kiki

[La casa comienza a incendiarse]

Dryle: ¿Que prefieres kiki? vivir el resto de tú vida feliz conmigo o morir con el tonto de Perry

Kiki: morir con Perry

Dryle: como quieras

_**2 minutos después**_

Kiki: (aun desencadenando a Perry)

Perry: vete de aquí, sálvate, yo estaré bien

Kiki: (tose) no te dejare aquí solo

Perry: vete

Kiki: no me quedare aquí (tose)

Kiki se desmallo por falta de oxígeno y de alimento (como mencione en el capítulo anterior) pero como ya avía liberado a Perry, Perry la cargo y la saca del edificio. Con dryle él estaba tratando de salir del edificio pero como la estructura estaba muy débil así que una parte del techo le callo encima

_**Ya fuera del edificio... **_

Perry: kiki...

Kiki: (despierta) (voz delicada) Perry...

Perry: tranquila todo está bien...

Kiki: (vos delicada) faltan Pinky y Sugumi

Perry: rayos me olvide de ellos... ahora vuelvo

[Entra al edificio]

Perry: ¡Pinky! ¡Sugumi! despierten!

Pinky: Perry...cuidado (señala hacia arriba) [parte de techo a punto de caerse]

Perry: (se mueve)

Pinky: (tose) salva a Sugumi... déjame aquí

Perry: y dejarte morir ¡Ni loco!

Perry: (se pone en los hombros a Pinky y Sugumi y sale del edificio) [llegan los bomberos y una ambulancia por dryle] al día siguiente en el hospital donde internaron a dryle estaban Perry, kiki, Pinky y Sugumi entonces... [Pasa un doctor]

Perry: disculpe

Doctor: si

Perry: cómo se encuentra...ehh... Nuestro..."amigo"

Doctor: bueno, se rompió un brazo y una pierna pero en 2 semanas se puede ir

Sugumi: ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

Doctor: lo lamento pero unas enfermeras están tratando de sedarlo para una operación

(Abre la cortinilla de su habitación)

Enfermera #1: YA TRANQUIILISESE SEÑOR

Dryle: ya le dije que no necesito una operación

Kiki: wow...

Perry: bien entonces volveremos en otra ocasión

[Se van a casa de Perry]

Perry: kiki...

Kiki: si

Perry: gracias a esta experiencia me di cuenta de que no quiero alejarme de ti y hacer como si cada día fuera el último pasándolo al máximo con tigo

Kiki: y cómo

Perry: quieres que te lo explique o que te lo enseñe

Kiki:...

Perry: (la besa)

**Bueno aquí termina mi historia y no crean que Dryle se ha muerto o no volverá, sacare una secuela espero que esta historia les allá gustado gracias por todos los Reviews y también gracias por los que leyeron esta historia hasta la próxima la hare muy pronto **

_**Final de temporada**_** hasta la próxima temporada**


End file.
